The chameleon
by Trivher
Summary: It's a story. Which is not finished yet. Did you guys forget I'm pretty much anti summaries? It spoils the fun!
1. The worlds longest disclamier.

This is a So Weird (duh) and Quantum Leap crossover

This is a So Weird (duh) and Quantum Leap crossover.But don't worry I promise 90% of the story will be S.W centered.Well actually it might be less then ninety but assure you I'm completely confident all will be able to follow. For those of you who have never seen Q.L first off shame!Nonetheless here's a quick summary of the show……

It aired on NBC from 1989 to 1993.Starring Scott Bakula :::sigh::: and Dean Stockwell.The show took place in the "future" the future being the year 2000 but that was hardly the point.Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett lead an elite group of scientists into the desert to develop a top secret project known as _Quantum Leap_. Pressured to prove his theories or lose funding, Dr. Beckett prematurely stepped into the Project Accelerator - and vanished! He awoke to find himself in the past suffering from partial amnesia and facing mirror images that were not his own, driven by an unknown force to change history for the better. Fortunately, contact with his own time was maintained through brainwave transmissions with Al, the project Observer who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear.Al uses a hand computer advice called Ziggy. And so Dr. Beckett finds himself Leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong and hoping each time that his next Leap will be the Leap home...

I would give you a summary of So Weird but since you're in the S.W section I'll just assume you know what it's about.And if you don't then what in the heck are you doing here!?Hee-Hee.

And of course Disney owns So Weird and those characters.I have no idea who owns Quantum Leap and it's characters but it's not me.Is it you?

Yes I do believe I have written the world's longest pre-story/disclaimer known to man.Actually I do know of longer ones but coming from me this is HUGE!Perhaps I should stop "talking" and let you move on to the story.Would you all like that?You got to speak up it's hard to hear.Ok I think I heard mostly yeses, and you who said no can just read this page over and over until your ready to join the others.


	2. Still more pre story stuff, but it's nee...

Forrest Hills Arkansas 1967

Forrest Hills Arkansas 1967.

"Are you sure the worst of the floods are over?"The teenaged boy with an ached filled face asked the man standing next to him.

"Yeah it's nothing but smooth sailing from now on, I promise."Sam inside the body of Bud Hollack answered the teen.He had been here for 3 days and soon discovered his mission was to help Bud's neighbors survive a terrible storm of that summer.It sure had been a wet and tiring three days.

"Well how do you know for sure?"Sam hated this questions there was no answer he could give without being sent to a loony bin, and he had been there before with no desire to return.

"Just call it a feeling.Don't you worry about that.Hey let's get heading bac-"The blue/white flash appears and Sam leaps from that mission.


	3. Now this is new.

Somewhere on Interstate 80 2001

Somewhere on Interstate 80 2001.

Sam slowly opens his eyes this was the first time he had ever leaped into a sleeping person.The first thing he noticed was he was laying on the bottom bed of bunk bed in what had to be the world's smallest room.He stood up careful not to bang his head and felt a sudden jolt causing him to fall forward.

"What was that!?"He mumbles to himself.

"Mom must be driving she shouldn't be allowed to especially this early."Sam screams out in shock he never thought of the possibility of there could be someone using the bed above of the one he was at.

"Um yeah your probably right."This was another part of leaping Sam disliked not knowing where or who he had become.Even saying the slightest thing out of character for the person he had leaped into could cause big trouble.But he figured he would be safe withthe wording he had picked.

"Carey are you ok?"Ok at least we now have a name.Sam thought to himself.Wait Carey, is that a boy or a girl!?Quickly looking down he was pretty confident Carey was a he.

"Yeah man I'm fine just a bit tired still."He finally looked towards the source of the voice to find a young man about 19 years of age with dirty blonde hair mumbling with half open eyes.

"Then go back to sleep."With that he rolled towards the wall forgetting about Carey.Sam stood there for a moment trying to piece together possible sernios of what might be happening.Nothing was coming to him at least not anything that made any sense.He would just have to wait for Al to arrive, hopefully they would happen soon, real soon.

Sam felt another jolt but managed to keep his balance this time.One thing he was sure of was that he was in some sort of vehicle, this was also certainly new.Careful not to disturb the young man sleeping feet away Sam makes his way towards the window.Pulls apart to blades of the vertical blind and peers outside.He was quickly able to determine he was on a bus driving rather fast, a bit too fast.Maybe this what that boy meant about his comment before.Sam thinks to himself.Knowing he couldn't stay in this room forever Sam heads towards the door.Pauses before opening, leaping for so long Sam had quickly learned he really had to be carefully what could be lurkering behind every closed door and corner.But it was a bus that was obviously set up as somebody's house, what could possibly happen here?

Sam opens the door up extra slow still trying to be considerate of the boy not wanting to get on anybody's bad side.He steps into just like the room could be called the world's smallest hallway, and bumps right into someone.Sam looks up to see himself looking right at the must beautiful women he had seen in his life.Trying to keep cool since he had idea who this was and his relationship with her, but he couldn't himself as a big smile spread across his face. 


	4. Frosted Mini-O's.

Still on that same interstate in the year 2001

Still on that same interstate in the year 2001

"Morning Carey your up pretty early."Molly speaks to him.

"Um yeah I couldn't sleep."Sam knew he had to stop staring at her, after all this lady could be his sister or something.

"You too huh?Well I was about a grab some cereal before Clu and Annie finish it off, care to join me?"Clu?!Sam thought to himself, was that somebody's name?In their right mind would name their child Clu?Sam had seen and heard far more bizarre things and realized he was taking too long in answering such a simple question.

"Sure why not."He lets Molly lead the way even though he had pretty good idea of where the kitchen area was.She pulls open a cupboard and pulls down a box a Frosted Mini O's.Feeling as if he should help out some how Sam starts to opening the other cupboards in search of some bowls.Molly sets the box down and looks at him oddly.

"Carey what are you doing?"

"Looking for the bowls."

"There right here (she points to stack of dishes in the far corner) where they have always been."

"Now why didn't I think of that!?"He forces out a laugh but soon stops when he discovers she is still looking him in confusion.Great just great!Just leaped here less then 5 minutes ago and already two people think you're out of it!Where in the heck is Al!?Sam continues his internal argument, while Molly starts to pour the cereal.Quickly become bored of the silence she begins to speak again.

"What did you think of the concert last night?"Oh boy, a question dealing with events of the past were the worst for Sam to answer.

"I um thought they sounded great."He answers after hesitating for a brief moment.Molly looks at him and start burst out laughing.It hestitally made Sam feel uncomfortable.

"Since when do you refer to yourself in the third person Carey?"Sam's eyes bug out of his head and starts to choke on the spoonful of little wheat shaped O's he had brought to his mouth seconds before. A band, he was in a band, wonderful!

"Oh my God are you all right?!"Molly jumps up behind him and starts to pound on this back.Just as suddenly as he had started Sam stops.He turns up towards the woman melting into her eyes and smiles let her know he's ok.She waits a second and ventures back to her seat.

"I thought it would be a change a pace something to try out."Sam knew his comment could easily be categorized in the book of the world's dumbest remarks.He felt sorry for his Carey kid making him to appear has a total idiot.

"Well Ok, Molly would like some sugar."She says with a laugh, Sam keeps on eating.She clears her throat, and he looks up and it suddenly dawns on him.She was Molly.Finally he had a name to use.

"Sorry Molly here you go."He says while sliding the small container in the center of the table on over.

"I asked for sugar not salt."Sam looks around the table not seeing anything else it could be.

"I um…."Molly sighs and starts to wonder if she should force him back to bed since he obviously wasn't completely awake yet.

"Under the sink just like always."She tells him and he quickly gets up.Just as he does Al appears.Like every time when Sam sees Al in a new leap he wants to shout out halleluiah!Instead he walks past the hologram as if it isn't there and opens the cupboard under the sink.

"Ok Sam your name is Carey Bell and you're a guitar player.It's October 7th, 2001."Al starts to tell Sam, who still hasn't looked towards him.He stands up and hands Molly two packs of sugar.

"If you'll excuse me I must use the bathroom."Sam finally looks at Al to indicate he was to follow him.


	5. Save the elves!

The location and date are still the same as before

The location and date are still the same as before.

Sam found the bathroom on his first try and pulled the door closed.Turning around to have Al standing right in front of him, causing him to scream out.

"Don't do that!"He hisses while hoping no one from the other rooms had heard his sudden scream.

"Wow I always wanted to live on a bus or something."Al says while looking around the room in awe.

"Why?"

"One day you can say you live in Florida and the next be able to say you live in New Jersey."Sam just looks at him not knowing what to say, but figuring nothing would work the best.

"Do you or Ziggy have any idea of why I'm here?"He finally asks getting tired of waiting for Al to volunteer the information on his own free will.

"What?Oh right!Let's see here."Al starts punching the keys on Ziggy then starts shaking it violently.

"This is odd."He says without looking up.

"Well according to Ziggy there's a 23% chance you are here to save a bunch of elves from a nuclear attack."

"What!?"Immedialy Sam slaps his hand over Carey's mouth and groans, and waits for someone to walk to the door, nobody does.

"Very funny Ziggy!Now quit playing around."Al mumbles to the computer and pushing a few more keys.Finally he sighs with relief and mumbles that's more like it.

"So?"Sam knew he was taking way too much time in here and had to push the process along.

"Ziggy says the thing with the elves was a joke."

"Oh really?I would of never of guessed."He says while rolling Carey's eyes.He hears a door from across the hall being opened soon followed by a knock on the door.

"Carey?"A female voice calls out.

"Yeah?"

"Are you almost done?I need to go."

"I'll be right out."He answers and receives the reply of whoever was speaking walking away.Sam turns to Al and makes a motion with hands to give him all the information now!

"You are Carey Bell a recently turned 21 year old guitar player in the Molly Phillips Band.You live here with your parents Ned and Irene, Clu is your younger brother, but he doesn't live here just staying for a little visit.Ok, Molly has two kids Jack and Fiona only Jack is living here right now.A daughter of a family friend Annie Thelen is staying here as well."Sam was relieved that he finally had some names and basic background information but knew he would need more.

"Any idea of why I'm here?"

"Ziggy isn't too sure she's still searching for a possible answer to that answer, because the ones she is coming up with aren't making much sense."

"What?More elves?"Sam says with a smirk.

"No something to do with panthers and mango trees.Let me go back to the office and do some research and I'll come back soon as I know some more."Sam nods and Al vanishes from the room.


	6. A bug is attacking Jack.

An interstate and the year 2001 Tabetha Vance Normal Tabetha Vance 2 163 2001-10-18T16:44:00Z 2001-10-19T01:57:00Z 1 388 2216 18 4 2721 9.2720 

An interstate and the year 2001

            Jack slowly forced his eyes open; the pain was still there.  The afternoon before he started feeling ill and by dinnertime was hunched over the toilet.  Everyone including himself figured it had to be a 24-hour flu bug, just to pop some Advil's and drink plenty of orange juice.  He had hoped by the morning he would be feeling somewhat better, instead he felt worse.  Knowing he couldn't tell his mother because she would cancel the next few days of the tour to take him to a bunch of doctors.  He didn't want his stupid cold and interfere with a possible recording contract that was excepted to come any day.  And plus he all ready knew resting would eventually take care of the sour feeling that was over taking his body.

            Molly was already up, her bed perfectly made.  She wasn't really big on cleaning and good house keeping but making beds was a whole another ballpark.  Jack usually bunked with Carey using the top bunk.  Now with Clu for a visit he temporally used the extra bed in his mom's room.  With his illness he had insistent that she sleep with Annie, not wanting to risk her catching it.  Of course she refused just wanting to be near her baby incase he became worse over the night.  Jack hoped he wasn't congagies because if his mom caught it they could be in a world of trouble.

            Pushing the covers off Jack sits up and instantly is hit with a harsh wave of dizziness.  Which forced him to lie back down.  The whole room seemed to be spinning around he had never used drugs but he had a feeling the effect could be similar to this.  Reclosing his eyes Jack takes a few deep breaths to calm his nerves.  The idea of hiding in bed all day was quite appealing, but Jack wasn't one to let any illness stop him.  Slow him down was another story, the thought of staying in bed all day staring at the ceiling was something he hated.  After a few minutes he tries sitting up again and is successful.  It felt like moving on a walking sidewalk doing in the opposite direction but some how Jack made it to the door.

            "Morning honey, feeling better?"  Molly asks after seeing Jack standing in the hallway.  He just nods and mumbles while walking into his regular room.  Once inside he pulls open the dresser drawer and takes out some clothe to wear for the day.  He just hoped he could last all day in them without needing to change because of his stomach deciding not to keep anything down.

            "Hey Jack."  He turns to see Carey sitting on his bed flipping through some papers, looking rather unsure of himself.  Still not trusting his voice and what might happen if he opens his mouth Jack just nods hey and exits the room to jump in the shower.


	7. Common Interests.

It's still the same, don't worry I'll let you know when it changes Tabetha Vance Normal Tabetha Vance 1 58 2001-10-19T16:23:00Z 2001-10-19T17:21:00Z 1 362 1612 28 7 1996 9.2720 

It's still the same, don't worry I'll let you know when it changes.

            Clu sat up in bed forgetting how close he was to the ceiling, but quickly remembered when it made contact with it.  He mumbles a few profanities under his breath while rubbing the area.  It was still pretty early at least in his standards and he wanted to sleep for some more.  With Carey being awake and trying to stay quiet which automatically made every noise sound 10 times louder Clu decided to just give up trying to sleep.

            "Whatcha looking for Carey?"  He asks while stepping down the ladder.  Carey doesn't answer him.  Clu stands next to him, picks up the pillow and playfully hits him with it.  Sam jumps and goes over to the other side of the room. 

            "What's with you today man?"  Clu asked with a laugh.

            "What what what do you mean?"  Sam asks nervously.

            "I don't know, you just don't seem yourself is all."  With that said Clu turned to the closet to find something to wear.  Sam had found some papers of this Carey person and was reading quickly as he could.  Trying to learn everything possible he could to enable him to some how survive the leap without too many people finding his mannerisms odd.  So far it didn't seem like it was really working.  Sam realized he could know of someone's likes, dislikes, sexual history, where they went to school a whole list of other things.  But he would never completely understand their personality, what makes them click, laugh or get pissed off.  Like with the pillow instance, would Carey of hit his brother back?

            Sam heads back to the bed and to the papers to continue reading.  The papers he found were mainly music lyrics and other things associated with that.  Sam knew boys especially of Carey's age were not known to keep diaries or journals of their thoughts.  It made him wish doing things like that were mandatory by the law; it would be a huge help for him.  Then he saw it.  Sam softly chuckles to himself.  Maybe he had something in common with Carey after all.


	8. George Harrison!

Saturn the year 3984 Tabetha Vance Normal Tabetha Vance 2 183 2001-10-19T20:46:00Z 2001-10-20T17:03:00Z 1 454 2593 21 5 3184 9.2720 

Saturn the year 3984.  I'm just joking!  You have got to calm down (-:

            "Hey Molly?"  Molly glanced up from the magazine article about George Harrison and called out.

            "What?"  She couldn't help but to laugh at herself, she often told the kids not to have conversations across the house, but here she was doing it herself.  Well Irene certainly couldn't get up, that would easily result in the death of seven people.  And Molly just didn't feel like it.  So shouting would have to do.

            "We will be in Winslow, Arizona in about twenty minutes.  Maybe we should start working on waking everyone up."  Molly knew we meant just her.  The only thing Irene could do in her position is drive super fast, hit a few curbs, or worse come to worse start blaring the horn.  Molly didn't care though, far as she could tell everyone was already up.  Besides Ned who could sleep in area being hit by an earthquake and tornado at the same time.  But for some reason even though national disasters don't stir him a simply tap on the shoulder will.

            Molly goes back to the article and starts reading where she left off.  She hears one of the bedroom doors being opened, followed by footsteps walking down the hallway.  Without looking up Molly knew it was Annie, living in such a small area a person quickly learns the sound of how others walk around them.  Clu's steps are usually very quick paced, always in a hurry.  While Carey seems to be complete opposite slow and mellow.

            "Hey what happened to the cereal?"  Annie asks while shaking the open box upside down, causing a few crumbs to fall onto the floor.

            "I finished it, with Carey's help."  Molly realized she should feel some remorse, but she didn't.  After all the box didn't have a large note written on it saying Annie Thelen's cereal.

            "Oh.  Well I'll have some toast."  Annie then sits down and starts fiddling with her nails.  After a few moments clears her throat.

            "Annie I'm not your maid, if you want toast make it yourself."  Molly informs her in a no nonsense tone.  Annie lets are dislike known by sighing dramatically and hastily getting up.  Pulls out the toaster from the shelf and slams it down on the counter.

            "Annie!"  Molly yells at the child, trying her hardest not to get up and ring her hands around Annie's neck.

            "Sorry it was an accident."  Her tone of voice was filled with sarcasm and the rolling of her eyes sealed the deal that only B.S was coming out of her mouth.  Being a parent for many years Molly knew when to pick her battles and when not to.  This wasn't worth it.  Suddenly Molly felt the bus being pulled to a stop, which shouldn't be happening on an interstate highway.

            "What's up Irene?"  The fact she was starting to use teenage dialect was starting to worry Molly, with so many teens and young adults around it was hard not to pick up some of it.

            "There's an accident a bit ahead."  Accident.  That word always successed on sending shivers up and down her spine.  It was the one thing she feared almost more then anything else.  Just upon hearing it Molly starts to shake and turn pale.

            "Hey Molly are you ok?"  She looks up to see Carey at the doorway.


End file.
